


Morning Rush

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Scratch that - a whole lot of swearing, Somebody Save Him, Soonyoung and Seungkwan are exchange students, Soonyoung is a living embarrassment, Soonyoung is a morning person, They're in Japan, Wonwoo is very attractive, but doesn't know how to deal with the morning rush, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: In which Soonyoung finds love in a hopeless place.Not really, he's just running late on one particular day and has to enter a battlefield, also known as, Japan's railway morning rush, when he finds himself utterly and irrevocably whipped for a stranger he meets inside a very, very crowded train.





	Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of nowhere tbh. I didn't think this through at all and was dumbly inspired by my commute last night during the rush hour. Vote for Seventeen!

_  
_

  


Soonyoung has always considered himself a morning person. He loved waking up to the rays of the sun peeking beneath and in between his nude tinted blinds. Loved listening to the chirping birds outside his window - which, gives him the cue to get up and prepare for another day ahead. He loved preparing his breakfast, courtesy of his favorite microwavable brand from the nearest _konbini_ , all the while, humming to one of his favorite J-Pop songs and so on.

  
All of this, Soonyoung does, before the clock strikes 7:30am.

  
Usually, by 7:15, he's on his way out of the shabby apartment he had chosen to live in for a year -- being a broke third year college exchange student from South Korea doesn't exactly give him the best _(read: cheapest yet most convenient. convenient as in: a place to live in that was close to the university)_ options for a house in Tokyo, Japan -- and is already walking to Shibuya Station, which was, statistically, the second busiest train station in Japan next to Shinjuku Station. 

  
And boy, was Tokyo famous for its rush hours.

  
Soonyoung thinks it's a blessing that he was a morning person. He rarely had problems with waking up early and catching the train before the morning rush hit. He was always so sure of himself in the mornings and woke up with a smile, so blinding, it could rival the sun itself.

  
It's why he doesn't understand the reason behind his ragged breathing and heavy panting at 8:30am - on his way to school on a particularly hot, sunny day (which, he would've loved to bask under if it wasn't for the situation that he was currently in), running for his life towards the glaring LED board that read: Shibuya Station.

  
It's why he couldn't believe his own ears when he woke up, not too long ago, _not_ to the sound of sweet chirping Japanese birds but to the confusing tune of his phone's ring tone: the duck sound.

  
_"Kwon Soonyoung, where in the world are you? We have a presentation at 9am did you forget?"_   The panicked voice of his one and only other Korean companion, also an exchange student from the same university and same circle of friends, Boo Seungkwan, rang in his ear.

  
He sits up in a flash, head throbbing at the sudden movement. Scrambling to get his blanket off his body then removing his phone from his ear to check the time.

  


  
**8:15AM**

**  
**

  
_"Hello? Hyung?? Senpai???"_

  
"Fuck, I overslept, I'll be right there!"

  
He hears a gasp from his phone.

  
_"I can't believe it! The great Kwon Soonyoung, Son of Helios, God of the Sun and all things Sunshine-y, Morning Person Extraordinaire, Father of Sunflowers, and Ruler of the Big Red Star, overslept? What has the world turned into? Is this the apocaly-"_

  
Soonyoung hangs up. He'll deal with Seungkwan later. For now, he needs to beat the morning rush.

  


  


He makes it inside the train in record time. Didn't bother waiting for the next train that would arrive because he was running late as fuck - which was so unlike him. Pushing past the flood of morning commuters and holding his messenger bag close to his chest. The train carriage was so full and crowded, Soonyoung didn't need to hold on to the hand rails in order not to fall.

  
He made sure too, to secure a position that was close to the doors because his stop was just two stations away and he needed an easy escape.

  
Which bore another problem, sad to say. As much as Soonyoung loved mornings, he was not a veteran in dealing with the morning rush. He had no idea how to shove strangers and shed both blood and sweat in order to get off the train without a scratch. So his best bet was to stay as close to the doors as possible and hope for the best.

  
But then again, it looks like today's odds were not so much in Soonyoung's favor because as the train approached the station, he comes to realize that the next stop was, in bold letters,  **Shinjuku Station** : Number one (1) in the list of the busiest train stations in all of Japan.

  
Which meant, an impending doom and a disaster waiting to happen for a person such as Kwon Soonyoung, a Korean exchange student, with absolutely no tricks up his sleeve except his drive to get to school before 9am.

  
Soonyoung gulps as soon as the doors open. A whole new wave of people - of all possible occupations, a teacher, a student, a business man, an engineer, you name it - kept pushing and shoving to get inside the train. Which resulted to Soonyoung being brought further inside the carriage, which, for Pete's (whoever Pete was) sake, cannot be happening because his stop was approaching and he had no fucking idea how to swim through an ocean of commuters just to get out of the train alive.

  


"I'm so fucked." He whispers in Korean, mostly to himself. A habit he should probably learn to let go of, talking to himself, that is.

  


"Yeah, me too."

  


Recognizing the language, Soonyoung's head automatically snaps to the source of the ~~woundingly attractive~~ voice.

  
There were two things that Soonyoung noticed as he set eyes on the owner of the deep baritone. One (1): The guy was super duper handsome, he looked like he came straight out of a magazine. Round glasses - that wasn't supposed to look _that_ good on anybody - perched on top of his, just as, attractive nose. Deep brown locks cover his, Soonyoung guesses: attractive forehead. A very thin layer of sweat making his pale face glow despite the heat, making him look, in Soonyoung's eyes, attractive. And two (2): The guy was wearing the exact same lanyard as Soonyoung was, which meant he went to the same university.

  


  


"You're hot- I mean, _it's hot_. It's so crowded, can barely breathe you know? Rush hour. Haha."

  


Soonyoung wants to slap himself so bad.

  


_Way to fucking go, Soonyoung, so much for a first impression._

  


If the guy noticed his slip up, he doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he chuckles and looks at Soonyoung with a smile that was borderline illegal.

  


_How the fuck is he so handsome. Dammit._

  


"Just endure it a little bit longer, we're almost at our stop." This prompts Soonyoung to raise his eyebrows, he doesn't remember saying anything about going down at the next stop.

  


As if reading his mind, the guys shakes his head, another chuckle escaping his oh-so very attractive lips. "I'm not a creep, don't worry, I just assumed that we go to the same university because of-" he cuts himself off nodding at Soonyoung's lanyard.

  


"Oh- oh yeah, I thought so too." Soonyoung laughs, just about to introduce himself amidst the tens of people in the same carriage as they were when all of a sudden, the on-board speakers come to life, announcing that the next stop, Soonyoung's stop, was arriving.

  


The guy turns to Soonyoung with, you guessed it, a very attractive grin gracing his features.

  


"You ready?"

  


_To jump into your arms?_

  


"Born ready." Soonyoung nods, game face on. This earns him another chuckle from The Guy.

  


Until Soonyoung is able to put a name on his ethereal handsomeness, he shall be: The Guy.

  


"Let's do this." The Guy says just in time for the train to come to a stop. Soonyoung's heart was beating so fast, he felt like it was about to break free from his ribcage - either from anxiousness that he was going to be late for his presentation or excitement that he was about to zoom his way out of this Japanese train with a very attractive Korean schoolmate.

  
The doors open and suddenly a new wave of people are trying to fit themselves inside the train, and Soonyoung, despite saying he was “Born ready,” 5 seconds ago, was really not.

  
He feels himself getting shoved further inside the train, the complete opposite way of where he was supposed to go. With all his strength and might, he tries to push and push his way toward the doors but time was running and they would close any second now. 

  
Soonyoung starts to think of the worst possible scenarios. He was never going to make it. He was never going to see his beloved sun shine again, he would never wake up to the chirping Japanese birds again. He was going to die in a train (a train which was not even on it’s way to Busan) without even managing to get The Guy’s name.

  


God, Boo Seungkwan, the drama queen, was rubbing off on him.

  


As if on cue, like one of those scenes in every superhero movie - where in the hero swoops in to save the damsel in distress, a hand clutches Soonyoung’s forearm and pulls him all the way out of the blasted train. It wasn’t as romantic as Soonyoung imagined it to be, with all the bags that almost hit him in the face or the elbows that might have left bruises all over his stomach in the process, but really, he couldn’t ask for more.

  


“You don’t take this train a lot, do you?” The Guy teases, as soon as they jump out of the carriage, adjusting the position of his glasses and ruffling his hair back into perfection.

  


Soonyoung shakes his head, crouched low with his hands on his knees, he pants. “No, I- I usually take the 7:30 train.”

  


The Guy nods, amused. “Well, that explains a lot.”

  


Soonyoung wants to be insulted but The Guy was telling the truth, it's not because he was attractive or anything, he was just simply agreeing.

  


“I’m Jeon Wonwoo, by the way, 3rd year, I major in Literature.” The Guy- _Wonwoo_ says casually as they make their way out (surprisingly in one piece) of Ikebukuro station, the university just a measly two blocks away.

  


  


_Jesus, even his name is attractive. Please spare me._

_  
_

  


Soonyoung grins in reply, “Kwon Soonyoung, I’m also in my 3rd year but in an exchange student program. I Economics in major- fuck, I mean, _dammit_ , I major in Economics.”

  


  


_What. The. Fuck. Kwon Soonyoung._

  


  


Soonyoung’s just about ready to run back to the station and jump off the ledge and wait for a train to smash him open bones and all, when Jeon Wonwoo, in all of his attractive glory throws his head back in laughter, his nose scrunching in such a stupidly cute way.

  
“Economics-“ Wonwoo wheezes, holding his stomach with his left hand and slapping Soonyoung’s shoulder with his right , “-in major,” He ends, swiping a non-existent tear from his own eyes. 

  
Soonyoung thinks he should be annoyed that a stranger he met in the train was laughing and making fun of his failures but then again, Jeon Wonwoo was too attractive for his own good for Soonyoung to care.

  
“You’re a funny guy, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo sighs, his laughter finally subsiding as they reach the gates of the university, “I know you said that you’re just here for an exchange program but I hope we can be friends, it’s not everyday you meet another Korean while in Japan.” He ends with a shrug.

  
Soonyoung nods his head a little bit too much to be considered casual, he tries to play it cool though. “Yeah, man, I only have one other friend who’s Korean-“ he gasps, whipping out his right hand and checks the time on his wrist watch.

  


  


**8:49AM**

  


  


He breathes in relief, he still had time.

  


Soonyoung looks up to see Wonwoo’s head tilted to the left in wonder.

  


  


_Why is he so cute. Help._

_  
_

_  
_

“I- I have a presentation at 9, so-“ He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck, peeking at Wonwoo from beneath his lashes.

  


The latter’s expressions turns from a concerned one to one that signified an epiphany, his mouth opening into a soft ‘o’.

  


“Right, well then, good luck on that, Soonyoung,” he smiles. Soonyoung tries his very best not to swoon.  


  


“Can I get your number though?”

  


Soonyoung frowns and shakes his head lightly to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

  


“Did you say something?”

  


Wonwoo laughs again. Soonyoung’s breath hitches.

  


“Yeah, I asked you if we can exchange numbers. It’s a pretty big university, it’s going to be quite difficult to meet each other by pure coincidence.”

  


  


Soonyoung decides that he really likes mornings.

  


  


—

  


  


Their presentation ends without encountering any big problems, save for that one technical glitch that was neither Soonyoung’s nor Seungkwan’s fault. Besides that, it was pretty flawless, their professor even commenting on how fluent they both were at Japanese and that if she didn’t know they were Korean, she would’ve mistaken them for native speakers.

  
Satisfied, Soonyoung and Seungkwan clamber back into their seats in the last row, away from civilization and attempts to pay attention to the next pair of presenters.

  


But with neither of them having a decent attention span, it was a futile attempt.

  


“So, what’s got you all smiley and happy?” Soonyoung turns to see Seungkwan smirking at him.

  


“What? I’m always smiley and happy in the morning-“

  


Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “Oh shut up, from all the years I’ve put up with you, don’t you think I’d already know, by this time, when you’re not telling me something?”

  


Soonyoung opens his mouth, a witty retort on its way out of his throat, when suddenly he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He holds his pointer finger up to Seungkwan, who, in return, raises an eyebrow at him.

  


  


**전원우**  
**(3) Text Messages**

  


  


“Jeon Wonwoo?” Seungkwan whispers leaning on Soonyoung’s arm and forcibly peering at his phone. “Who the fuck is Jeon Wonwoo, why do I not know who he is-“

  


Soonyoung shoves Seungkwan with his arm without taking his eyes off his phone, he doesn’t see his friend’s pout as he slides his phone open, heart about to beat out of his chest in anticipation.

  


**9:11am**  
It’s Wonwoo, save my number, yeah?

  
**9:11am**  
Best of luck on your presentation!

  
**9:38am**  
There’s something I forgot to tell you awhile ago.

  


Soonyoung’s heart was so close to exploding. Having a crush on someone he met literally just an hour ago wasn’t really doing him any good.

  


**To: 전원우**  
**9:40am**  
What is it? HAHAHA

  


It takes him 2 good minutes of deciding whether to put an emoji at the end or not.

  


_Oh my God, I’m so whipped._

  


“Uh- hyung, your thoughts are coming out of your mouth again.”

  


Soonyoung stares at Seungkwan, mouth agape.

  


His phone vibrates and Soonyoung suddenly feels like he knows what the message says.

  


  


  


  


**From: 전원우**  
**9:41am**  
You tend to think out loud, it’s pretty cute ;-)  


**Author's Note:**

> Were you able to count how many times the word: "attractive" was used in this story? HAHAHA


End file.
